The Beach party
by 7kassie8
Summary: Shane has been invited to a beach party being held by one of his ex's and can bring anybody he want's he asks eve and Michael to come Micheal says yes but eve said she will only go if her new friends can come shane says she can. But on the night of the party Shane sees Claire for the first time will he like what he see's? or turn the other way?
1. Invites to the beach Party

**Note: I do not own anything or anyone in this shoet story.**

* * *

Shane P.O.V:

There's a beach party going on to night It was this girl who I used to date her name was Kerry I broke up with her cause she was way too clingy but she invited me to this party and said I could bring as many people as I wanted. Awesome I can't wait Micheal and Eve walk in and that's when I told them about the beach party and asked if they wanted to come with.

"Guy's fancy going to a beach party tonight?" I asked.

"Sure sounds great" replied Michael sounding excited.

"What about you Eve coming? because I know you don't want to have your goth make-up washed off in the sea" I teasingly said.

"Bite me Collins, and yeah i'm coming only if I can bring a friend?"

"Sure, who is it?"

"Oh, this girl that come's everyday to the TPU coffe shop her name is Claire Danvers and she is super sweet and nice she always orders a Moocha and then goes of to sit at a table to study and i've talked to her since I met her and we've developed a close frienship so yeah i'm going to ask her to come along"

"You must be BFF's if your not exaggerting plus she sounds intresting, i'd like to know how she looks like."

"Don't even go there Collins I know what your thinking and no way in hell am I letting that happen to her "

"Let what happen to her?, I won't do anything"

"No because I bet the second you see her you will want to get off with her"

"Is she really that hot?"

"You, know what Shane I will let you find out for yourself"

Eve then get's up and goes upstairs while pulling out her cell and calling this Claire.


	2. PARTY TIME!

Eve P.O.V:

After I had finshed talking to Shane I went upstairs while taking my phone out my pocket and finding Claire's number I called her when I got to my room she answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Claire- Bear it's Eve I wanna ask you something?"

"Oh, hi Eve and what do you want to ask me?"

"I was wandering if you fancied going to a beach party I have just been invited by Shane you know one of my roomates"

"Oh,urrr... I don't know Eve and is Shane the one you keep on about being in love with all the time you know the guy you keep on talking about none- stop?"

"WHAT!?, god no I would never fall for Shane I mean he is one of my best friends but I will never ever see him as anything more and besides it's Micheal who I am in love with and please,please come to the party please."

"But Eve you know how shy I get at party's?"

"Well if you with me you will be ok I promise?"

"Fine. I'll come when is it?"

"Oh crap I forget to ask him wait one sec."

I ran out my room and leaned over the banister and called to Shane.

"Yo, when is the party?"

"Tomorrow night at 7pm" he shouted back.

I went back into my room and sat on my bed and spoke to Claire again.

"It's tomorrow night at 7 ok?"

"Ok Eve see you tomorrow"

"Shall I pick you up from your house?"

"Yeah ok"

"bye Claire-Bear"

"Will you stop calling me that it's embarrsing bye"

After finshing the converstion I ran out of my room and shouted to Shane.

"Claire's coming tomorrow i'm picking her up at her house"

"Ok, cool" Shane shouted back I then changed into my pjs and fell asleep.

* * *

(The next day at 6pm)

* * *

Claire's P.O.V

Why has Eve done this to me I thought as I changed in to my bikini.

It was a red bikini with small sequins on it and the straps crossed over at the back I put on the matching botoms and decided to put my dark blue denim shorts on my yellow summer top then I put my flip-flops on and waited silenty for Eve to turn up. When I heard her horn outside I ran outside and she looked at me confued.

"What?"

"Are you wearing a bikini under that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reson I was just making sure you were cause I can't really see it but when we arrive at the party we will have to take our tops off because if we don't everyone will be looking at us wondering if we are wearing a bikini underneath understand?"

I sighed "Yes ok let's get going?"

I suddenley realised what Eve was wearing she was wearing a skull covered halter neck bikini with black shorts with mini skulls on them with also matching flip-flops which you can guess had skulls on it typical Eve I thought as I got into her car.

* * *

Eve P.O.V:

We drove to the party and parked near the front that's when I told her that we had to remove our tops now so we can enjoy the party. Claire sighed a little annoyed but took her top off I liked her bikini. Shane's is going to be in heaven when he sees her and I am so thinking about making it awkaward for him I thought as we got out the car ditched our flip-flops and walked onto the beach.

* * *

Shane P.O.V

I gave Micheal the beer that I retrieved from the drinks table and we started talking.

"Mike, do you think Eve's new friend will come?"

"I expect so i'd laugh if she was smoking hot but hated you that would be funny as hell"

"You might find that funny blondie but wait till I tell Eve how you feel about her that will be funny"

"Shut up, Shane"

At that exact moment I saw Eve walking towards on the beach with a smaller but smoking hot girl next to her.

"Wow, Mike Eve's friend is hot"

"We'll just see if she like's you or not"

Eve and her friend arrived infront of us I stared at her friend she had shoulder-lengh brown hair and hazel coloured eyes and was wearing a red bikini top with mini sequins on and lookes so hot that I almost found it hard to speak.

"Shane, Micheal this is my new friend I was telling you about last night Claire these are my roomates the blondie is Micheal and the jerk next to him is Shane"

"Hey, you should be grateful I asked you to come to this party eve"

"Don't get snappy with me Shane Collins just because you haven't had a girl flirt with you tonight"

Claire sniggerd at that dam she was cute when she that but now I was pissed at Eve for saying that I could see it in her eyes she was doing this on purpose I am going to kill her later

"Anyway Micheal can I talk to you for a sec please?"

"Sure"

That left me on my own with Claire and I was so happy.

"I knew Eve would'nt stick with me for the whole party"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I wasn't going to come to this party when Eve asked me because I really get shy at party's but Eve promised me that she would stay with me for the whole party but now I understand the Mintute she sees Micheal she want's to talk to him and I can't say I blame her"

"What?"

"What?, you mean you did not know that Eve has this massive crush on Micheal, since the day I met her she hasn't stopped talking about Micheal I thought I was going to go insane but at least she can express her true feelings to Micheal"

"Wait...so your saying that Eve lkes, likes Micheal and is planning to tell hime?"

"yep"

"Well she is going to be one happy goth cause Micheal feels the same way"

Claire Smiled then her smile was so beautiful and cute

"Well at least she will be happy"

"Fancy going for a walk I asked

"Sure"

Me and Claire went for a walk we talked about alot of things and realised that me had alot in common like scary movies and books and we both liked to eat and I also found out that she was smart at the end of our little walk I turned to her my dark eyes on her hazel ones I leaned in a little and so did she I put one hand on her cheek the other just touching her waist and I kissed her...it was better than I had ever imagned and once I started I did'nt want to stop her arms went around my neck we pulled away but we both smiled and by the end of the party I had scored a date with her which as you can imagned made the happist guy on earth right now.

* * *

Micheal P.O.V:

After Eve led me off to the side to tell me whatever she was going to tell me she started to blush and looked to the floor and said.

"URR...Micheal there's something I gotta tell you?"

"Ok..what is it?"

"I..I...I love you Micheal Glass I always had from the mintue I saw you. I know your gonna laugh at me but I had to get it of my chest so take it or leave it"

"Eve...Eve how could you think I would laugh at you for saying that infact I love you too I did'nt want to say anything to you incase you did'nt feel the same."

Eve looked up at me and my eyes locked with her dark intense ones and some how I don't know exactly how it happened but we were kissing and at the end of the party we were boyfriend and girlfriend and I was so happy the smile on my face began to hurt.

* * *

THE END! HOPED YOU LIKED IT 7KASSIE8 X


	3. Double Date

**Claire's P.O.V:**

**I was in my room, reading a book when my cell phone rings. I pick it up and without looking at the caller ID I answer it.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey,Claire it's shane"**

**"Oh...hey I was'nt expecting you to call"**

**"Oh...well I was woundering if you wanted to go out on a double date with me tonight?"**

**"urr...sure i'd love too...woah wait a mintue did you say double date?"**

**"Ummm...yeah"**

**"Who with?"**

**"Eve and Micheal I guess you've heard off Eve that they are an item"**

**"Tell me about it everytime i've seen or spoken too her she goes on and on and on about him anymore and I think I will go nuts"**

**"Hahahaha...so how about it fancy coming on a double date then?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Ok,pick you up at 6pm bye...love you"**

**"Ok...bye love you too"**

**I then put my cell down and feel butterflies in my stomache when he said "love you" i'm soooooo happy my cell starts ringing again **

**"hello?"**

**"Claire!" this sounds like Eve telling by the excitement in her voice**

**"hey Eve"**

**"OMG...I so can't wait for tonight double date...it's gonna be so much fun anyway i'm ringing to tell you that I am going to come over and do you hair and make-up at 4pm ok?"**

**"Ok"**

**"alright bye"**

**"bye"**

**I put my cell down god help me when Eve comes over.**

**4pm**

**There's a knock at the door it was 4pm and I knew it would be Eve**

**"Claire...OMG I sooo can't wait" Eve squealed as she came in we then go upstairs and she does my hair by putting it into a bun at the top with my side fringe down and does my make-up I hardly reconsied myself in the mirror next came clothes.**

**After rejecting half the clothes in my wardrobe we finally chose the dress I was going to wear it was a dark blue knee long dress and the straps crossed over at the back we also chose matching heels, braclet, necklace and earrings. **

**"There you look absolutley A.M.A.Z.I.N.G!"**

**"Thanks, but what about you what are you going to wear?"**

**"Ah..I don't htink I don't come prepared" Eve opened up the bag sge brought and got out a long dress that had skulls on it (typical Eve) and 2inch black heels and wore alot of jewlery she then just straightned her hair and applied tons of make-up on and before we knew it, it was 6pm and a car honked outside.**

**"Well...I guess thier here i'm really nervous" I said**

**"Don't be your in good hands with Shane and as for me and Micheal"**

**"Go on? what about you and Micheal?"**

**"That's for me to know and you to never find out come on "**

**we got into the car and the two boys were suprised by our little makeovers but in a goos way Micheal did'nt drive away straight away he was way to busy staring at Eve who said**

**"urrr...Micheal aren't we soppoused to be going somewhere?"**

**"OH... "**

**Micheal finally drove off and parked in the car park of a resturant called the "Late night Bites"**

**"serouisly "Late night Bites" are the vamps taking the piss?" Shane said **

**"I honestly don't know" Micheal answered **

**"well...guys if your done can we go inside cause i'm starving" Said eve**

**we all went inside and were seated out our tables with our drinks and orded our food.**

**"So Claire what made you come to this quiet, deserted town? do your parents know your here?" shane qestioned **

**"Ummm...no my parents died in car accident when I was a baby I was brought up in an orphnage for 17 years of my life and then I went off to MIT and then decdied to move somewhere quiet and well here I am"**

**"Oh god Claire I did not know i'm sorry"**

**"Oh, it's ok you guys didn't know"**

**"So how old are you know?**

**"I'm 21 and you are?"**

**"I'm 23"**

**"I'm loving this double date not only are we all dating but we are getting to know Claire even more is'nt this fun"**

**"fantastic" Micheal said**

**"Amazing" Shane said**

**"Awesome" I said**

**"well...you don't have to sound so happy about guys" eve said going alittle moody**

**we all laughed and joked and talked some more and for once in my life I felt happy and hopefully it will stay this way.**

**THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY I THOUGHT THIS IS WHERE I WOULD LIKE TO STOP THE STORY ANYWAY HOPED YOU LIKED IT 7KASSIE8 XXXXXX**


End file.
